Beginning To Look A Lot Like Christmas
by AMKelley
Summary: **Merry Christmas** If it were any other day of the year Will would automatically be opposed to this, but today Hannibal could do whatever he pleased with Will.*PWP, sexual content, rimming, cock rings (sorta), fingering, rough sex, food sex (sorta)*


Hannibal woke up sometime in the early hours of morning to an empty and rather cold spot next to him in bed. He reached out to feel the side Will usually occupied whenever he stayed over and ran his fingertips across the faint memory of his lover. Will hadn't been in this bed for at least an hour, Hannibal figures, and it got him cautious as to where the young man could have wandered off to.

It wasn't uncommon for the young man to grow restless and make his way down to Hannibal's study, but this usually only lasted for a half hour before he crawled back in to curl up next to Hannibal. The bed was too cold, assuming Hannibal was right, leading him to believe that Will wasn't planning on returning anytime soon. It made Hannibal suspicious more than anything else and it had him sitting up immediately.

He throws his legs over the side of the bed, still slightly groggy and half naked with his hair disheveled from sleep, and pads over towards the door. Hannibal makes his way down the hall, using light steps despite his legs feeling heavy. He descends the stairs with the same amount of caution, being mindful to keep an ear out for any sounds. He even has half a mind to be wary of his surroundings.

Hannibal makes his way to the slightly ajar door leading into his study, approaching it with tedious steps. He can see a faint orange glow shining between the crack along with various other flickers of light. Hannibal swings the door open slowly, expecting all kinds of things, like Will nosing through something he shouldn't. The sight that greets him, however, was far off the mark.

Hannibal has to rub at his sleep ridden eyes extra hard just to make sure he was seeing this right now.

Will is over by the fireplace, poised underneath a Christmas tree they put up the week before, laying down on his side with a hand propping his head up. Hannibal engages him further, getting an eyeful of the array of ribbons and lights wrapped expertly around his body like the bindings of a present. The flames burning in the fireplace behind Will silhouettes his nude frame perfectly like a halo and it drew Hannibal in nearer.

This definitely wasn't cooked up over night and it got Hannibal curious as to just _how_ long Will had been planning this. It made sense why Will wasn't in bed for such a long time and Hannibal really started to appreciate his absence. Will was sucking on a candy cane very provocatively, licking and working his tongue along the tooth rotting substance to dilute the artificial red stripes twisting around it.

Hannibal has never seen something so obscene, especially since Will wasn't overtly sexual and seductive when it came to intimacy. He was, not surprisingly, pretty vanilla when it came to sex. But here he was wrapped up like a present. Ribbons and all. Will held the candy cane limply between his lips as he beckoned Hannibal over with a finger and Hannibal mutely followed without question.

Will has a red bow tied around his neck and it looks tight, most likely on purpose, and he had makeshift cuffs around his wrists made of silver garland. He also adorned a halo of gold garland wrapped around his chocolate curls as if he were an angel. Will was literally tied up in in a string of lights to the point where Hannibal would have to unravel them from Will's body in order to reach his prize.

"Merry Christmas," Will purrs, pulling the candy cane out of his mouth with a wet pop and batting thick lashes at his older lover. "Are you just going to stare or are you going to open up your present?"

As if Hannibal _needed_ more incentive. Will watches him with a fixed set of eyes as Hannibal closes the rest of the distance between them and kneels down next to Will with predatory gaze. It's the first time in a long time that anyone was able to get the drop on Hannibal and he isn't ashamed to admit that this certainly was a pleasant surprise. Definitely one of the best and most thoughtful gifts he's ever received for Christmas.

Sure, he can defile Will any time he pleases without the whole preamble, but this was different. This was a special occasion and Will was sure to make a big show of it. Will had ribbons binding the sting of lights to his body in perfect little bows and they were just _begging_ to be undone from the slightest little tug. Will arches his body towards Hannibal in a needy gesture, making Hannibal smirk softly in the flickering glow of fire and lights.

"You've been down here a while haven't you?" Hannibal inquires, tugging a bow away swiftly to watch a loop of lights slip down Will's waist. "These must be burning you by now."

"I knew you'd wake up and come find me," Will replies, rubbing one end of the candy cane across his bottom lip. "But it'd be nice if you got these things off of me."

"Part of the experience is unwrapping the present," Hannibal tells Will softly, pulling free another ribbon. "Maybe next time you'll rethink the packaging. Though, I will give you credit for creativity."

Will smirks as Hannibal starts to undo the bows and ribbons tying the lights to him, showing relief when the older man unravels the hot tiny bulbs from his bare body in a spiraling motion. Will flips onto his back when he's freed from the ribbons and lights, presenting himself to Hannibal with spread thighs and sultry bedroom eyes. Hannibal snaps off the garland around his wrists and head with little effort but purposely leaves the bow around Will's neck alone.

Hannibal drinks in the sight of Will's stark body illuminated by the orange tint of the fireplace, burning up from the heat emanating from the fire as well as arousal. Will idly licks at his candy cane, staying perfectly still for Hannibal's viewing pleasure. Hannibal reaches out to caress the warm skin in long, leisure strokes as if he were petting an animal and Will arches into the contact wantonly.

Hannibal lowers himself down over Will, keeping his hands firmly planted on either side of Will's head. He runs a hand down Will's abdomen as they stare deeply into each other's eyes, communicating through touch and gaze alone. Hannibal really admires how Will's cheeks hollow out when he sucks particularly hard on the festive treat between his lips.

The candy cane is pulled from Will's mouth only to be replaced by Hannibal's tongue that eagerly searches out the sweet tinge of peppermint. Will sighs into the kiss as he shares the taste with Hannibal, basking in the light touches of fingertips skimming across the planes of his torso. Will keeps his hands above his head be he still tries to press more firmly into the touch only to be denied when Hannibal keeps him grounded with a palm to his chest.

Hannibal slips the candy cane back into the young man's mouth deliberately, loving the way Will automatically wraps his lips around it. He moves it in and out a few times in a twisting motion, teasing Will as well as himself with how tedious he's being. When it's thoroughly wet and sticky with saliva, Hannibal circles the dull tip around one of Will's nipples.

This makes Will bite his bottom lip that's now stained with artificial red coloring. Hannibal bends down and encloses his lips around the raised, peppermint flavored peak, working his tongue diligently to rid it of the sweetness. Will moans enthusiastically, being sure to show Hannibal just how much he enjoys it. Hannibal acknowledges this when he goes to work on his other nipple, flicking his tongue in a tantalizing manner as well as biting and sucking.

It's enough to get Will going and Hannibal reaches down with his other hand to stroke Will gently, pushing him closer to full hardness. Will is fisting his hair by the time Hannibal drags him to the edge and back with foreplay, but Hannibal isn't ready to grant him release just yet. He's only just begun to have fun with the young man.

Hannibal sticks the candy cane back into Will's mouth for a moment so he can sit back and retrieve one of the discarded ribbons from the floor beside them. He detangles it with nimble fingers that are just itching to touch more of that welcoming body. Will watches him with hooded interest, sucking on his candy obediently as Hannibal ties the red ribbon around the base of his cock and balls.

Hannibal makes it habit to tighten it somewhat to keep Will's arousal at bay, he even finishes it off with a delicate little bow that tickles the insides of his thighs. Will winces at the slight pinch of skin but shows his enthusiasm anyway by squirming against the rug restlessly. It was new to Will, doing this sort of thing, but he welcomes anything and everything Hannibal wants to do to him. After all, Will was his present.

"You like how that feels, don't you?" Hannibal asks, stroking Will's rock hard cock that's flushed a nice pink color.

Will conveys his answer through a non-committal nod and a low whimpering noise around his candy cane, looking absolutely debauched already with messy curls and slightly damp skin. Will really doesn't have to say anything anyway since his body language screams for more.

"How about you be a good boy and get on your hands and knees for me?" Hannibal suggests, robbing Will of his peppermint treat once again.

Will complies immediately as he rolls over on his stomach and raises himself up on trembling arms and legs. He'd been waiting all morning for this and Will was giddy, to say the least, that Hannibal was finally going to give them what they both needed. Will purposely sticks his ass out further than he normally would and spreads his thighs so that his lower back dips slightly. Hannibal can still see the faint impression of tiny light bulbs etched into his skin where his weight had rested the most.

Will presents himself nicely and Hannibal can resist running a hand over his bare skin, slapping his rear playfully to get a reaction. Hannibal drags the wet end of the candy cane over Will's hole, eliciting a shudder from the young man, to coat it with a peppermint tang. Hannibal keeps Will's cheeks spread apart with his spare hand as he probes Will's entrance experimentally with the festive candy.

Hannibal sucks on the end to coat it liberally with saliva and presses back against Will's hole. Hannibal keeps pushing forward in an attempt to breach Will with it and succeeds in doing just that when the narrow candy slips smoothly inside of Will. The sensation is a bit jarring in an ooky, tingling way but Will moans like it's the greatest thing he's ever felt.

If it were any other day of the year Will would automatically be opposed to this, but today Hannibal could do whatever he pleased with Will. If only for this moment. That's not to say he abuses his power, however, since he takes great care with twisting the candy cane in and out of Will in a long, smooth rhythm to coat Will's ring of muscle with artificial flavor and coloring.

Hannibal pulls the candy cane out of Will slowly, being careful not to make any sudden movements. He brings the peppermint cane back around to Will's face and shoves it in his mouth unceremoniously to make the young man taste himself. Will accepts it obediently as Hannibal spreads his cheeks apart so he can lean forward and gently lap away the sticky remnants.

This is something Will rather enjoys. He loves it when Hannibal spends extra time preparing him with his tongue, so much so that he enthusiastically pushes himself back onto Hannibal's mouth. Hannibal circles his tongue delicately over Will's puckered hole to elicit all kinds of sounds out of Will, making him squirm with eagerness.

The older man takes his time to suck and nip at the skin surrounding Will's entrance, teasing purposely to get him worked up even more. The bow tied around Will's cock does it's job in keeping the blood rushed to it for the time being and Will keens from the numbing sensation it leaves in the pit of his stomach. Hannibal probes him with his tongue for a moment longer before he pulls back altogether.

"You taste delightful, Will," Hannibal comments in between licks. "Better than candy."

Hannibal leaves Will for a few brief seconds to dig around in the stocking hung up for his young lover to retrieve a tube of lubricant he planned on using later tonight. But what hell? Might as well use it to his benefit right now. No time like the present after all. Hannibal rids himself of his underwear, freeing his own straining erection, and kneels down behind Will's gorgeous firelight body. Speaking of which, Will's body had slowly produced a thin sheen of sweat from arousal and being so close to the fireplace, making his body glow that much more.

Will is still sucking on the candy cane riddled with his taste, waiting patiently for Hannibal to snap open the bottle and pour its contents over his aching hole. Hannibal rubs the lubricant into the velvety pink skin firmly but gently, making sure to coat his fingers with it while he was at it. Hannibal breaches Will with two of his fingers without warning and it causes Will to jerk forward with a gasp.

The same technique Hannibal used with the candy cane was also the one he opted for working Will open, only this time he was free to curl and thrust more incessantly, meaning he didn't have to be quite as gentle. Will's legs and arms tremble as he struggles to keep himself upright through the pleasurable sensation of Hannibal preparing him for what's to come.

Hannibal squeezes Will's left cheek as he scissors his fingers inside of Will, kneading the muscle tenderly as an after thought more than anything. He continues to twist and curl his fingers until Will is prepared to his liking.

"You need something much thicker than candy canes and fingers, don't you Will?" Hannibal proposes, withdrawing his slick fingers from Will's body.

Will mewls in agreement, swaying his hips back and forth when Hannibal leans back marginally. He can hear Will whining low in his throat at the loss of contact, causing Hannibal to hum with amusement. Hannibal always loves it when Will gets impatient, especially during moments like this when he's absolutely _needy_ with want.

Even though Hannibal can spend hours teasing Will open, he decides to hold off on excessive foreplay any longer and spreads a fair amount of lubricant along his cock. Hannibal strokes himself languidly to even out the slickness, all the while rubbing his thumb over Will's bright pink hole. He places the head of his cock at Will's entrance when he's thoroughly satisfied and proceeds to press forward gently.

A warm feeling washes over Hannibal as he enters Will and he keeps pushing until his groin is flush against Will's ass. Will opens his mouth to let out a breathy deep groan, causing the candy cane to fall free and clatter to the floor. Will poises his head back as if to let his moans out more smoothly and starts to hump himself back onto Hannibal's cock. He doesn't have the patience to wait for Hannibal anymore.

Hannibal wants to make a remark about this but refrains from doing so, figuring he'd much rather make love to Will instead. And he does. Slowly and gently at first, taking Will from behind while holding onto his waist as he thrusts smoothly in and out of his lover's hot and clinging channel. The noises Will makes is a perfectly orchestrated symphony to Hannibal's ears, spurring him on to thrust more consistently.

Will knows he's going to end up with rugburn by the time Hannibal's through with him, seeing as how Hannibal pulls him back onto his cock on each thrust, but Will doesn't seem to mind one bit. In fact, he embraces the idea, especially since Hannibal is making it a point to take him roughly. Will relishes in the sound of Hannibal's body snapping perfectly against his in the throes of passion.

By the time Hannibal has built up enough speed, Will is practically bouncing back and forth onto Hannibal's cock. It stretches the inside of Will to his limits but pleasurably so, rubbing and nudging in all the right places to make his cock drip with pre come. Will is a faucet by now with all the teasing and rough fucking Hannibal is giving him. The burning itch from the rug in Will's palms and knees are almost worth it too.

Will arms are shaking from propping his weight up for so long and Hannibal cuts him slack by instructing him to lie face down against the carpet. Hannibal drops a hand around to Will's painfully hard cock and fists it to the cadence of his thrusts. Will really starts to moan, mostly because of the dull ache from the ribbon wrapped around his erection, but also because he can feel the fuzzy feeling of orgasm approaching him.

Hannibal drops his hand down at the last moment to tug the ribbon free from Will's cock, sending Will into a spasming fit all over the rug. Will tightens around Hannibal's cock by reflex as his orgasm racks his body. His climax forces it's way out of him in bold, quaking waves that sends tremors throughout his body. Will is whines into floor as his release soaks into the rug, panting harshly at the intensity of it all.

Not soon after Hannibal is also jerking involuntarily as he comes inside of Will, controlling his breathing to stifle any noises that would otherwise tumble out if it were anyone else. Hannibal's cock twitches and pulses a few times and his hips stutter to draw out the completion of his climax until they inevitably come to a halt within Will's tightened walls.

As soon as Hannibal pulls out of Will the young man immediately collapses to the ground, rolling over on his back and away from the stains he made on the rug. His chest is heaving from exertion and the fire only seems to make him burn even more. He doesn't even want to imagine the mess of ribbons, lights, and come around him.

Will is roused from his post orgasmic haze when Hannibal sets a medium sized present on his chest. Will cracks an eye open and sits up with much of Hannibal's help. Hannibal seems to have put his underwear back on as well. He eyes the package for a moment, taking note of the festive wrapping before pulling off the bow to see what's inside.

Will proceeds to pull out a set of handcuffs, a gag, a blindfold, and a set of frilly lingerie that is enough to make his ancestors blush from embarrassment. He looks up at Hannibal in bewilderment, heart pounding harder since it really hadn't stopped in the first place.

"What is this?" Will asks with a flustered tone, holding up the gag in one hand while grabbing a pair of panties in the other.

"Your present," Hannibal states with a playful grin.

Will is not amused but Hannibal knows he'll come around. After all, it's Christmas.


End file.
